It is a known operational phenomenon in wind turbines that vibrations are introduced in longitudinal and transverse directions especially by the rotor pressure of the wind and the rotation of the rotor blades.
Introduced vibrations in the wind turbine of a size larger than predefined values may be a problem in relation to an increased number of forced shut downs and service intervals for the wind turbine as well as a possible reduction in the estimated wind turbine life span.
Different active and passive solutions have previously been suggested in removing wind turbine vibrations above predefined values such as pitch strategies reducing the wind turbine load or heavy dampers positioned in the upper part of the tower, i.e., a reduction in power generation or a significant increase in the weight of the wind turbine, respectively.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a vibration damping solution for a wind turbine without the abovementioned problems.